


Sway

by Ko_dama



Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ko_dama/pseuds/Ko_dama
Summary: Written for a Live Journal Challenge some time ago. What if Evey and V did more then just dance to the jukebox? A one shot smut piece because sometimes we just need a little loving from V.





	Sway

Another record clicked into place as the Wurlitzer whirred to life once more. The soft crooning tones of Julie London soon seductively filled the Gallery with her heated rendition of Sway.

Evey slowly became aware of the lyrics through the fog of concentration she had placed upon her mind while attempting to read Dante’s Inferno. Her frustration at V’s continual use of the literary work as a source of quote had pushed her to the point where she felt it necessary to begin her own arsenal of quotable sources.

 

'Dance with me, make me sway

Like the lazy ocean hugs the shore

Hold me close sway me more'

 

A picture began to form in her mind of the previous evening as their conversation had soon turned into a practical demonstration of just how different two particular forms of dance step could be. It had begun with a degree of frustration on V’s part as to the limit of Eveys ballroom experience and on Eveys part a rather large degree of humor. She marveled at how worked up about a topic he could get sometimes.

His insistence that she should see the difference had soon turned from the hands on class he had been intent on into something neither had planned. The effect of his hand on the small of her back as it pulled her in just that little closer and that of her fingers moving up his shoulder to the warmth of his neck had made for something neither had predicted yet both wanted.

Their voices had become whispers and touches had become softer and warmer. V soon had Evey pulled against his length and their very purposeful dance steps little more then a shuffle as a much older more primal rhythm had begun to grip them both. It had been at this point that V had stiffened and pulled back rather abruptly, made his apologies over a forgotten errand and suddenly disappeared into some distant corner of the Gallery.

 

'Like a flower bending in the breeze dance with me sway with me

When we dance you have a way with me, stay with me, sway with me'

 

By now Dante had been relegated to the floor and Evey found herself perched on the edge of the aquiline leather lounge as a heat slowly crept up her body. Standing she looked about the room void of V. Often this time of evening saw both in here lost amongst books, discussing a topic of interest or in the media room watching, as V termed it, celluloid. But not tonight, tonight she was alone.

 

'Other dances may be on the floor dear, but my eyes will see only you

Only you have that magic technique when we sway I grow weak'.

 

Standing Evey touched her head ‘Weak indeed’ she thought. God, his very touch was enough to reduce her to a positively puddle like state.

Making her way out of the library Evey went in search of V. This couldn’t go on for her any longer this isolation he subjected her to. Better to simply be near him in silence then alone.

Checking the various rooms and chambers turned up nothing, sighing she made her way to the kitchen. It was there that she found him, standing at the bench with a cup of tea to his side. Large strong leather clad hands were splayed out flat on the counter top.

 

'Make me thrill as only you know how.

Sway me smooth sway me now.'

 

The melody carried into the room gently, propelled by the song, love or lust Evey knew not what only that it moved her forward. She came up behind him and pressed her body in close to his. Her hands ran up his back to his broad shoulders and stretched out down his arms length. Pulling them back up she ran them under his arms around his middle and tried her best to wrap him within the fold of her arms. “Sway me V, as only you know how” she whispered to him, her voice thick with need.

How could he resist such a plea from her, she need only ask and he would always deliver Turning within her arms V took over their embrace and drew her up against the vast expanse of his chest. “Oh Evey, you torture me so” he breathed into her hair.

He gripped her tighter and began to move with her. His body enfolded her within his own form and began to sway her from side to side, as she had requested of him. He felt her delicate arms enfold him about the shoulders, her hands worked up to his neck under his wig. There she slipped a finger between his high collar and connected with his skin. A shudder pasted through his body as she began to stroke his scar riddled skin in time with the soft steady beat of the song. He gathered her in a little more and felt the wondrous returned pressure as her hand gripped him closer. With that simple gesture he knew his touch was welcome, wanted, needed.

Evey felt the glorious warmth of his skin as her finger slipped just below his collar. At last, long last a connection that was tangible. No longer a connection of thoughts and ideas shared but that basic simple connection of touch. She closed her eyes and completely surrendered to the sensation that was the sway V made for her.

Long after Julie London had faded away V and Evey continued to sway as only they knew how. The lighting of the Gallery softened as day turned to night in the world above.

Soon their movements slowed yet each remained within the embrace of the other. Evey slowly pulled her head back enough to look up at him. “Please V, don’t leave me alone again, don’t avoid me” she whispered.

V looked down and took in her soft features. No condemnation or accusation was upon her face, just the open simple honesty of her plea. And didn’t he feel the same? Had not his imposed separation caused within him the same painful sensations she had felt?

He could offer apologies, excuses or the truth and once he had promised her only truth. “This is new for me Evey, it’s not something I ever planned for, let alone hoped for” he paused. “I won’t leave you alone again with out truth first. It will not be by my hand that I am kept from you or you from me”.

Evey knew he would never make a promise he could not keep and in this moment his words were enough. She returned her head to the comfort of his chest and allowed his hand to gently cradle her head in the crock of his neck. She breathed the warm heady scent that was V. His hand formed to her check as he drew her towards the lips of his guise.

V felt the warmth of her breath as it floated over his outer visage, and it wasn’t enough. He could sense the movement of her lips as they sought what was rightfully his to give. Growling he broke off their kiss and pulled away from her. Evey gasped at the sudden loss of his body against hers. Turning on heel V moved away grabbing her hand as he went.

Evey felt herself pulled along by V, her mind clouded with confusion. One moment their lips had connected the next cool air had replaced him and then they were moving.

V strode through the Gallery pulling Evey after him. Reaching a set of spiral stairs he turned and picked Evey up into his arms. Together they descended to a lower level and an area of the Gallery he had never invited her, his rooms.

At the bottom the stairs opened out into a warm sitting room where all the walls were lined by book cases. Placing her down Evey looked at him “The volumes that I ran out of room above for” he murmured.

Evey looked back at him confused. He moved to a switch by the wall, reaching out a hand he turned a dial and the lighting dropped to little more then a dim. Recognition dawned on her face, the lighting.

“Come here Evey” his voice called to her in a firm commanding tone. Reaching his side in a few steps she allowed him to pull her close. His hands gentle as he drew her in.

“Perhaps one day” he began “I will find a friend in light again. But I am still a creature of darkness”. Her hand moved to cradle his head this time and she drew him downwards.

“There is no rush V, no rush at all”. Reaching up she tentatively began to push her hands into his hair. Pausing a moment lest he make a move to stop her. Finding the objects of her exploration Evey slowly undid the velvet ties that held the mask in place. Slowly the visage of Fawkes fell away into his waiting hand. Looking closely at him Evey barely noted the various lumps and bumps of scar tissue. She was unable to lokk any further then his deep piecing eyes.

As the mask fell away so then did an inner V rise up. Dropping the facade to the floor he swooped Evey up once more and crushed her against him. Hungrily his lips sought hers out, finally they connected. His scar ravaged lips against her soft pliable ones. And then upon them both came the passion from the evening before, that primal almost animal like rhythm that had swayed lover against lover since time began.

V paused for breath and looked down into her passion hazed eyes. “Know this Evey that if you commit to this, to me this monster, I will never let you go. I won’t be able to. I will never share you Evey and I will never let you be, know this before you commit”.

Evey looked deep into the depths of his eyes and saw fire. She saw a passion that equaled her own and knew that if she didn’t choose him then she would for ever be denying herself the other side of her soul. He might be a monster of the darkness but heaven help her she loved him. She loved him like nothing she had ever known before. It was simply not possible to be anything other then his. In response she rose up and kissed him gently, his mouth, his cheeks and then his forehead. “It was never a choice V” she murmured as she kissed him again. “From that moment in the alley so long ago I was propelled towards you. And I went willingly, I come to you willingly”.

Her words were the final barrier for V. He growled as he pulled her up against him. His lips plundered hers with the fire of his soul. He opened himself and exposed her to the years of darkness, pain, loneliness, and determination that had consumed him for so long. She met him move for move.

Pushing her backwards V drove her up against a book case. “Last chance Evey, now is the final time I offer you freedom. If you stay then its to see it through where ever it, we, may go”.

Evey responded with a gasp of air “Shut up V, you talk too much sometimes” and then pulled his head back down to hers. Their lips met in a blaze of passion as their tongues dueled a battle of love. V hitched her leg over his hip and pushed the extent of his desire against her.

Evey was very much aware of his movements and the feel of his firm length against her heated centre almost drove her over the edge then and there. “Touch me V, please…” she begged him. Pausing he quickly used his teeth to pull the glove off his left hand and then returned it to her throat. The fast paced beat of her pulse was beneath his hand.

“Oh Evey” he moaned hoarsely. He moved his hand beneath her shirt and pushed upwards cupping her breast in his palm. “Oh sweet lord Evey you feel so good”. He massaged her breast in his hand and marveled as he felt her peak harden under his touch. It wasn’t enough.

Bracing her further he moved to the waist band of her linen trousers, her hand beat him to it and rushed to undo the buttons for him, he chuckled “Impatient are we”. She uttered a low mumble in response.

Soon his hand was working its way into the back of her pants to cup the flesh of her firm round bottom. His other hand supported her as he moved a thigh between her legs. Evey panted and gasped for breath under his lips “V please…I….please”.

“Soon pet, so soon” he soothed. He moved his hand and marveled at how small her waist was. He followed the smooth expanse of skin downwards and under the elastic of her knickers seeking out her heat. He gently stroked her outer folds, seeking entrance to her core. Evey whimpered against him as he continued his delicate assault of her nether lips.

Moving his fingers back and forth V easily slipped two fingers within her. Eveys head fell backwards as she moaned. Her hands had worked their way around his back and gripped his vest as his fingers continued their rhythmic welcomed invasion of her body.

V thrust his thigh against her providing her with further support. He looked down at her face and was amazed, it was the most glorious sight he had ever beheld. Evey lost in complete passion totally open to him. She had no idea what a gift it was to him to be able to do this to her. He felt his heart open and swell with a tide of love. Monster he may be but she would never have cause to fear him. The connection between them was something that he would only ever nurture and cherish.

His fingers continued to move rhythmically within her molten heat. He felt her inner muscles begin to spasm and her legs wrapped themselves tightly around his waist and leg. “Yessssss Evey” he whispered “Let go my love, let go. Let me see you” he spoke as her release came upon her.

Evey heard a distant moan and it took a moment to realize it was her. She had felt the glorious feeling of her lovers touch inside her, the taste of him on her lips and the steel strength of his body as her legs gripped him. She rode a wave that had grown to a sharp glorious point and then tumbled her over into oblivion. She looked deep into his eyes and knew that she was forever connected to him. Her love for him hand taken root and would forever bind them together.

V gripped her limp body and slowly removed his hand. He took a moment to rest his head against hers as she slumped into him. “Evey, you were magnificent, you honor me”. Evey brought her hand to his face and lovingly kissed him.

“Oh V, I never thought it could be such” she whispered. He chuckled and slowly drew her up into his arms.

“Oh it can be” he returned “And it will be again and again”. With that he cradled her to his body and carried her into an adjoining chamber. He held her as though she were the most priceless object, and in deed to him she was. Priceless beyond compare, and she was now his.


End file.
